Bumps in Our Path
by CharmanderGirl13
Summary: What if Rick had a sister who was also in the hospital with him? And she was engaged to Shane? How would his and Lori's relationship affect her? And what of Daryl and Rick? Read and Review if you will. Rating might change.


**Well I was asked to post a story so here. Its horrid yes i know but read and review for me so i can fix it up. I always liked Shane even though he slept with Lori (Aka the she demon who hurt Rick) sorry dont like lori at all. Nope. And sadly i don't own the walking dead but i wish i did. I could do so much with it. **

"Rick?" I whispered softly, gazing at my brother's still form. My gaze was blurry and splotched with random patches of light. I blinked my violet eyes and gazed around. We were in a hospital room, or so it seemed. The white walls had smears of blood on them, but the door was blocked by an odd number of objects. "Ricky is that you?" I whispered hoarsely. There was a stinging pain in my arm and i shrieked. I glanced down and saw a busted IV in my arm. I yanked it out and it bled slowly.

"Rose?" Came a soft voice. I turned on my side and smiled at my older brother. "Shit Rosie what happened?" He groaned as he pushed himself up.

"I don't know Ricky, I just woke up." I replied then wiped my eyes. "Ugh, this fuckin' sucks." I growled. "Where is Shane?" I asked softly as i looked towards the barricaded door.

"'e's probably with Lori an' Carl." Rick replied as he stood slowly from his bed. "come on we're goin' find them." I pushed myself up, groaning as pain shot through my side. "You okay sis?" I nodded and we made our way out of the hospital room. One of the sets of double doors was chained shut with the words 'Don't Open. Dead Inside.' written on them. I saw people reaching through the door and quickly scuttered to Rick's side. "S'okay Rosie. I've got ya." He soothed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. The elevator was down so we slowly made our way down the dark staircase.

"I'm worried 'bout 'im, Rick." I whispered after a while. By this time we had made it outside; and what a horrific sight it was. Bodies wrapped in white cloth lined up and down the hospital yard, their rotting stench burning my nose. "What if somethin' happened?" I muttered looking at my older brother with wide eyes. Ever since our parents died when i was fourteen, Rick's best friend, -and my fiance- Shane had been my rock. Now looking at the bodies of men, women and children scattered along the ground, i began to fear for the man's safety.

"Shane's fine Rose." My brother said firmly. "Ya know 'im as well as i do. 'e is tough as nails." I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go look for 'em Ricky. We need ta find our family." I said against his chest. I stepped back and smiled up at him. "Let's go." I said and he led the way towards his home. I trailed behind him, watching the multiple seemingly living people walk about. One look in their eyes told me that they weren't.

We reached his house in one piece and he ran inside, looking for Lori and Carl. I followed and went to my room upstairs. I changed out of the hospital gown and greeted him at the door. He ran outside and i watched as he dropped to the ground, before being smacked in the face by a shovel. I raced to his side and made sure the kid who hit him didn't kill him.

"Damn it. The hell ya do that for?" I asked in a low voice as i gazed at my now unconscious brother.

"Duane help me get 'im ta the house." A man said and together the boy and himself carried Rick into one of the neighbors houses. "Tell me girl is he bit?" the man asked and i blinked at him in shock.

"No he ain't bit." I said softly as he tied Rick to the bed. "And i ain't no girl. The name is Rosemarie. Rose if ya will. This is my brother Rick." I said sweetly smiling at him. The boy, Duane poked my side and i hissed in pain. "'Ey watch it." I snapped lifting my shirt to reveal a jagged, mostly healed knife wound. "Got stabbed a couple a weeks ago. Hurts like hell." I let my shirt fall back down and looked back up at Rick. "Help me change 'is bandages."

Rick and I stayed with the man, Morgan we learned his name was, for a few days before heading out to Atlanta. Morgan said there was supposed to be a survivor base there, that was protected from the walkers as he called the creatures that were once human but now aren't. We found a few horses on the way there and rode them into town, Rick just barely hanging onto his while i moved with mine. In town he took off after a helicopter he thought he saw, and ended up in a group of walkers. Thankfully i managed to snag the bag of guns from the ground before we had to hole up in an abandoned tank.

"Oh good goin' Ricky." I sneered glaring at my older brother as i stroked the black metal of my pistol. "Just had ta chase after that chopper." He glared back before leaning against the metal wall.

"Hey you, dumbasses." A voice said, causing the two of us to jerk our heads up. "In the tank. You alive in there?" I grabbed the radio and pressed the call button.

"Yeah, we're alive in 'ere." I said softly.

"I can help you get out but you have to do exactly as i say." The voice said and i nodded. "The geeks are all on the left side of the tank, and i am in the first alley to the right. There are a few geeks on this side but most are eating your horses."

"Damn it." I cursed softly. "Okay, why are you tellin' me that?" Rick scoffed and took the radio from my hand.

"You should be able to make it if you run. I'm sure you got weapons." The voice said with a hint of amusement. "But if you want to go you have to leave now." Rick nodded to me and i smiled back.

"Got it." He confirmed and i shifted to where i was under the top opening. "Let's get outta 'ere Rosie." He said and i opened the top. I shot the walker in the head and quickly climbed out taking aim at another before jumping to the ground. Rick followed, his own shots ringing out through the air. We made it to the first alley and I grinned at the boy I saw there.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards a ladder. I climbed it with him and Rick at my heels. "I'm Glenn by the way."

"I'm Rose this is my brother Rick." I said after reaching the top of the building. "please ta meet ya Glenn." I said kindly smiling as i placed the gun back in its holster.

"Come on my people are just down here." He led us down another ladder and a door burst open, two people coming out and shooting two walkers before hustling us into the building. A girl pulled her gun and placed it against Rick's forehead. I growled and placed my own weapon against the side of her head.

"Put the gun down Andrea!" Glenn said loudly, as others shouted at the blonde. Rick glared at me and held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Rose." He said in warning and i scoffed. "Rosemarie Elizabeth Grimes put yer gun down!" He ordered and i glared as i lowered the shiny black gun.

"You could have got us all killed." Blondie said as she lowered her own weapon and i growled, shifting the weight of the gun bag on my back. Suddenly a gunshot rang through the building. "Damn it Dixon." She yelled taking off up the stairs with the rest of us close at her heels. A bald man in his late thirties to mid forties was shooting walkers using a rifle.

His group started scolding him, and the next thing i know he was beating one of the men calling him a 'nigger'. Rick tried to stop him and he punched my brother in the face. Thats when my control snapped. I swiped Rick's handcuffs and tackled the man making quick work of handcuffing him to a pipe.

"Behave." I said, slipping my skeleton key into his pocket. "If yer in trouble check yer pockets." I whispered before standing. "You have the right to remain silent." I said smoothly smirking at him. "Rick give this man the key so he can control whether or not 'Dixon' moves." My brother nodded and handed the injured man his handcuff key.

"This is T-Dog. Thats Merle, Andrea, Jacqui and Morales." Glenn said calming. "This is Rose and Rick. They are brother and sister." Rick nodded and i bowed low, grinning at them.

"Ah my sister, always the comedian." Rick snorted and i rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet y'all." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Ignore my brother. I believe its his time of the month." I grinned and blinked violet eyes at Rick. "One of us has ta have it Ricky." I snickered and the others laughed.

"You two seem real close." Andrea said with a look of envy.

"We should be close. I raised 'er after all." Rick said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Our parents died when she was fourteen. I was already in my twenties." He shrugged and i elbowed his ribs.

"Tell 'em our whole life story why don'tcha." I said rudely to him and he smiled apologetically. "Go see what ya can do ta help." I said and they all walked away.

Turned out Glenn and them had friends up in the mountains they needed to get back to. We had drawn the attention of a horde of walkers and they gathered outside the glass doors of the department store. My brother and i, always the geniuses were are, found a way to get out, by smearing the dead on our clothes so we blended. He was very strict about it being him and Glenn who tested the theory, which of course worked. They managed to get to a moving van and had to drive away without us. The others thought they had left us behind but i knew better. Rick and Glenn broke into a car and Glenn used its alarm to draw the attention of the walkers, allowing Rick to get us out.

"I dropped the damned key." T-dog said sadly as he joined us by the door.

"'e will be fine." I assured him. "'e 'as my skeleton key in 'is pocket." I grinned widely as we lifted the door to get into the van. Rick drove like a mad man away from the building and T-dog explained what happened with Merle and the key.

"Rose gave 'im 'er skeleton key?" Rick said surprised. "Ah thats my baby sister always thinkin' 'head." I rolled my eyes and felt sorrow wash over me. We never found Shane.

"Right here." Morales said pointing to a turn off. Rick took the turn and the others all jumped out to greet their friends. "Hey Helicopter man come say hello. You too Sassy." Morales called and I watched Rick get out of the van.

"Dad!" Came a familiar voice and i jerked my head up to look out the window. Carl ran towards my brother who scooped the boy up and cried. Lori was just behind him hugging Rick tightly.

"Hey get out here!" Andrea called and i reluctantly crawled out. My eyes scanned the crowd and landed on one man.

"Shane!" I cried out as i ran towards him. He lifted me by my waist and i kissed his lips and the rest of his face frantically. "I thought you were dead!" I cried as he set me to my feet. He crushed me to his chest and i let out a sob. A shrill cry broke through my hazy mind and i grinned. "Glenn's back." I said wiping away tears. Shane shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Rose." He muttered against my skin. "I've missed you." He stepped back and scanned me for injury.

"M'fine." I said as i looked into his eyes. I could tell straight away that he was feeling guilty about something. "Baby, I'm alright." I said as i hugged him again.

"Damn boy what were you thinking." An older man scolded Glenn as he disengaged the alarms. Shane held me against him tightly and i heard someone clear their throat.

"You two know each other?" Glenn asked and i nodded.

"Shane is… was… Ugh i dont even know but yes we know each other." I said my voice muffled by the man's chest.

"She is my fiancee." Shane said firmly as he stepped back. "Right?" He looked down at me and i smiled slyly.

"Don't know. 'Ey Ricky. What do ya think?" I asked my brother as i turned towards him. My brother took one look at my face and laughed.

"Well, Rosie ya sure took a liking ta Glenn in Atlanta. I think 'e might be a better man than ol' Shanie boy 'ere." He said and Shane scoffed. "'Sides Shane is too ol' fer my baby sister." I pouted at Rick for a moment then turned to face Glenn and Shane.

"My brother 'as spoken." I said dramatically, before stepping closer to Shane. "Meet me tonight and we shall run 'way toget'er." I stage whispered and he laughed.

"Oh same old Rose and Rick. The Grimes Siblings." He shook his head and kissed me sweetly.

Later as we sat around the fire, Rick and I told our story, ending with how we had to leave Merle behind.

"'e 'as my skeleton key. 'e should be able to get out of the cuffs." I said, and Shane nodded.

"That ain't the worst of yer problems. Telling 'is brother Daryl that ya left 'im is." Shane said in all seriousness.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. Its my fault." T-dog said and i shook my head.

"I cuffed 'im. I should be the one to tell 'im." I said and Shane opened his mouth to protest. "Save it Walsh. I am tellin' 'im. 'Sides i can relate to 'ow 'e will be feeling. Since i got Rick." I shrugged and Glenn looked up.

"Rose is right. And it might sound better coming from a white person." He said then looked to T-dog. "No offense." T-dog shrugged and i nodded.

"Its settled then." I stated and Rick opened his mouth. "Watch it brother." I said and he snapped it closed again. Suddenly Carl and one of the other kids screamed and we all leaped to our feet, racing into the woods. They weren't too far away and neither was hurt, just scared because of the walker feasting on a deer with a few arrows in it. The boys took turns hitting it and then Dale chopped its head off.

"Damn it. That was my deer!" Came a young man's voice. I watched the woods and was shocked to see a rather handsome, blond haired man emerge. He kicked the walker's body and turned to look at the deer. "Think we could just cut away this chewed part?" He asked, staring longingly at the dead beast.

"I wouldn't risk it." Shane said and the man cursed. He took one look at the walker's head, which appeared to be still alive and lifted his crossbow,

"Come on people its gotta be the brain." He said before shooting it in the eye. He looked up and his gaze locked with mine. "Who's this?" He asked gesturing to me.

"I'm Rose. You must be Daryl." I said softly, breaking eye contact with him by looking at the ground. He grunted a softer response and shoved past me.

"'Ey Merle. Get out 'ere. Got us some squirrel." He yelled as he made his way towards

the RV.

"Daryl." I said as i ran after him. I stopped in front of him, hand held up. "Now don't freak out on me 'ere." I said calmly. "But i 'ave some bad news. Merle ain't 'ere." He looked up at me with wide blue eyes.

"He's dead?" He asked softly and i shook my head.

"I don't know. Last i saw 'im was after i 'andcuffed 'im to a pipe on the roof." I bowed my head and sighed. "We couldn't get 'im out without risking the rest of us."

"So yer telling me that ya handcuffed my brother to the roof… AND LEFT HIM THERE?" Daryl threw his squirrel chain at me and i dodged it smoothly. He moved to attack again and i held up a hand.

"I understand what ya must be feelin' Daryl. But please calm down." I said soothingly as i stepped towards him. "I can see in yer eyes 'ow much 'e means to ya. But judging by the way 'e treated the others, 'e wasn't the best big brother. But 'e is still family. And wantin' to protect family i can understand." I glanced at Rick for a moment and watched Daryl's gaze follow mine. "That is my own big brother, Rick. And i would do anythin' to protect 'im. Includin' 'andcuffing someone to a roof and leavin' 'em behind." I said with a firm voice. I looked back at the blond and noticed the hint of lust in his eyes as he stared at my brother. I looked back at Rick and snickered when i saw that he was returning Daryl's gaze. I shook my head and snapped my fingers before Daryl's eyes. "We're gonna go after yer brother tomorrow. After we all rest up." I informed him, earning a nod.

"Rose." Rick said as i walked towards him smiling slyly."What are ya…" He trailed off and i jerked my head towards Daryl.

"That was just adorable." I whispered as i grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the campsite. "But watch yerself Ricky. Ya don't want the others ta see ya lookin' at 'im that way." I scolded before smiling. "Then again 'e was returnin' yer stare with one o' 'is own." I said with a laugh. "Stay 'ere." I said shoving him to sit before rushing back to the campsite and waving Daryl over. "Come on sweetie." I said with a grin as he walked towards me. "Follow me." I led him to where i left Rick and then laughed. "'Ey Ricky. Look what i brought you. Ain't i a nice sister?" He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Come on Rose!" He glared at me and i smiled. ""Ello Daryl. I'm Rick in case you didn't know." He stood and elbowed me as he made his way towards Daryl.

"Yeah i know. Rose 'ere told me 'bout 'er brotha w'en s'e said s'e 'andcuffed Merle to tha roof." Daryl said in a thicker accent. His voice seemed to be deeper too. I stifled a laugh and snuck up behind them, silent. Daryl didn't seem to notice me, he was too distracted by my brother. So when i shoved Rick into him, they both yelped. Their lips touched for a moment before they yanked away. I grinned slyly and waved at them, retreating away as quick as possible.

"Rose." Shane said as i approached. "Oh what did ya do?" he asked as i smiled.

"Nothin'." I replied innocently smiling up at him. "Just was talking to Daryl and Ricky, s'all."

**Rick and Daryl are adorable! :) two of my favorite people. Hope this works for however decided to read it. Since I'm posting i will try my best to keep it updated. No promises though at least not for a while cuz im so stuck. I know what i want to happen but not how i want it to happen. Oh well. **


End file.
